Kurimu Sakurano
Kurimu Sakurano (桜野 くりむ Sakurano Kurimu) is the main female protagonist in Seitokai no Ichizon. She is the President of the 32nd Student Council. Personality Like the season she represents, she's often the first to suggest something and is always looking towards the bigger picture in mind. She has a very large ego calling herself the best student council in the world, and that she is destined to be a god. She is very childish, but has a arrogant self image, thinking she has F-size breasts and is 170 cm tall and her clothes make her look small. She is also not very mature for her age. Kurimu is stated by Anzu Tsuyuri that she is a child that can achieve anything if she works hard. However, back in her middle school days, she is very shy, lacks confidence and unable to talk to anyone other than her family members. Background For eight years after moving to her new home Kurimu had no friends. At first it was because there was a conflict between the adults that the adults told their kids to avoid talking to Kurimu. However even after the conflict is resolved,she is unable to make any friends. When she was 14 in her middle school years,she was asked to deliver things to the then hospitalized Anzu Tsuyuri . Despite an awkward first meeting where Kurimu had a hard time speaking, they soon became friends and Kurimu begins to open up to Anzu. They became really close that Anzu begins to call her Ku-chan(くーちゃん). But, Anzu's condition grew worse and had to go through an operation where there is a high chance that she will not survive.Before the operation,Anzu wrote a letter to Kurimu and made her promise to make many friends. Kurimu kept her promise and begin to bond with as many people as possible when she entered Heikyou Academy even Chizuru Akaba who had just sworn to stay away with everyone. She is one of the Vice-President of the 31st Student Council.yeah She first met Ken Sugisaki during Ken's first year in Heikyou Academy where Ken helped her to carry a stack of books (Light Novel and Season 2 anime)/boxes (Season 1 anime). There Kurimu listened to Ken's problem where she told him that he lack protagonist spirit.After that she tells him to play gal game to learn from the protagonist. Ken took it seriously and becomes addicted to gal game. Story While fulfilling her promise with Anzu Tsuyuri, Kurimu won the popularity vote and became the Student Council President during her third year.However,due to her child like mind,she is unable to conduct any proper meeting.Instead,she always starts off with a quote that she just found or thought of and starts the discussion in the Student Council room.Despite being the Student Council President,she is the only person in the Student Council with bad grades and not being in the top charts. She is still in contact with Anzu despite being unable to accept her change in personality.However, she still trusts her and will ask Anzu to help her when she needs it. She is shown to have feelings for Ken in both anime and light novel .But it was later revealed in the light novel that her feelings for Ken Sugisaki is the same as her feelings for Chizuru Akaba and the rest. Kurimu even admitted that she is still like a kid therefore she is unable to see the difference between the different kind of love. In the 7th volume, Kurimu finally understood that the type of love she had been holding for Ken was different from which she feels towards others.However being afraid that she will be rejected for being dumb,flat and short,she gives up on the idea of confessing him. When Anzu made Kurimu realize that it was not necessary for a person to reciprocate ones's feelings, Kurimu decided to tell Ken that she was "in love" with him. In the 9th volume,when She finally confessed to Ken to which he reciprocated telling that the kind of love he had been feeling for president is different than "the other love". Currently, Ken and Kurimu are dating. Trivia *Kurimu's surname Sakurano 'means "cherry blossom" (桜) ('sakura) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). *Kurimu's nickname is Aka-chan (アカちゃん), which was given to her by Chizuru Akaba; She added an extra character to her first name and changed it to Kurimuzon (クリムゾン, Crimzon) and translated to Japanese becomes Aka (赤, Red). Her nickname can also mean Aka-chan (赤ちゃん, a baby), which is often used as a joke against her in the series, poking fun of her childish size and looks, despite being a senior. *According to the Seitokai no Zukan, **Her birthday is on August 5th. **Her zodiac sign is Leo. **her blood type is A **she likes to eat anything sweet **she dislikes green peppers *Kurimu is the only person in the 32nd Student Council to not remember her first meeting with Ken Sugisaki. Videos Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Student Council Members